


Кровопийца

by Las_Kelli



Series: Кровопийца [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death Knight, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Paladins, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Las_Kelli/pseuds/Las_Kelli
Summary: Когда паладин и дк вместе ходят в данжи, хочешь не хочешь, а чёрт знает, что ведь может из этого получиться ;)Эти персонажи появились на основе бесконечного дурацкого трёпа о дк и паладинах и как развитие этого трёпа, но случайно получились совершенно самостоятельными, что дало им внезапную жизнь в следующих частях серии :) Посвящается Мелу, с любовью и благодарностью за бесконечно прекрасные отзывы. Надеюсь, тебе понравится :)





	Кровопийца

Дк откинулся на подушки, провёл рукой по волосам, откидывая со лба влажные пряди, глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Рен?

— М? — отозвался дк, не открывая глаз.

Паладин лёг рядом и участливо спросил:

— Полегчало?

— Да, спасибо, Тейрис, — вежливо ответил Рен. — С середины данжа об этом думал.

Тейрис хмыкнул.

— То есть я правильно понимаю, что в то время, когда ты должен был радеть о нашей безопасности, ты думал о том, как я тебе отсосу?

— Да, — согласился дк.

— А чем ты, позволь спросить, первую половину данжа занимался?

— Поглощал силу врагов, — рутинно ответил Рен.

— Жуков, — уточнил паладин.

— Жуков-врагов, — согласился дк.

Тейрис повернулся на бок, подпёр голову рукой и заинтересованно посмотрел на Рена. Тот приоткрыл глаза и признался:

— Но иногда я сразу об этом думаю.

— Ну разумеется, — кивнул Тейрис.

— И не только в данже.

— Я в курсе. Но вот насчёт данжа, а кстати не этим ли объясняется…

— Да блядь я просто пропустил поворот! — рявкнул дк. — Нет, не этим! Там все повороты похожи, и на мне ещё висел жук, и хант бубнил за плечом. Что ты пристал, сам никогда не ошибаешься?

Паладин самым гнусным образом засмеялся, дк закатил глаза.

— Ты псих, — сквозь смех проговорил Тейрис. — Но раз тебе полегчало, болезный ты мой, ты не хотел бы, так сказать, приобщиться к безграничному миру орального секса с точки зрения… так сказать… оральной части?

Дк скосил на него глаза. Паладин поднял брови.

— Отсосать тебе? — наконец уточнил дк.

— Да будь любезен, — кивнул паладин.

— Но если нас кто-нибудь увидит… — угрожающе начал Рен и тут уже Тейрис закатил глаза, — ...я тебя убью.

— Да их убьёшь и всё, меня-то зачем, свет всемогущий, помоги мне с этим кретином. Их убьёшь. Норм?

— Ну… норм, — легко согласился Рен и скользнул вниз.

Тейрис перевернулся на спину, уронил голову на подушку и улыбнулся.

— Да и кто тебя тут увидит-то, параноик, в моей комнате за закрытой дверью…

И тут дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился юный эльф-паладин с зажатым в руке свитком. И так и замер на месте, потому что дк, как был, голый и растрёпанный, молниеносно метнулся с кровати и схватил меч.

— Стоп, стоп, тихо! — заорал Тейрис, тоже вскакивая. — Я всё улажу, стоять! Так, ты — бросил меч, ПТСРщик сраный! — рявкнул он дк и обернулся к паладинчику. — Ты — закрыл дверь и задвинул засов, быстро! — паладинчик немедленно послушался. — Меч в ножны! — это снова Рену.

— Какого хера, Тейрис?! — заорал в ответ Рен.

Паладинчик закрыл дверь, задвинул засов и молча смотрел на них.

— Меч. Положи меч, — снова повторил Тейрис стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и убедительно, потому что с дк — это ж как с бешеной собакой, надо говорить медленно, не показывать страха и не делать резких движений. Правда в глаза Рену лучше смотреть, этого психа наоборот нервирует, если ему не смотрят в глаза. — Я всё улажу, всё нормально, это всего лишь мелкий паладин, к тому же эльф, как мы, да что он мог в этой жизни не видеть? — Рен всё ещё стоял, сжимая в руке меч. Балансирующий на грани жизни и смерти паладинчик с нескрываемым интересом рассматривал его от двери.

— Дк! — рявкнул наконец Тейрис, потеряв терпение. — Убери меч блядь и охолони, ты не в Акерусе!

Рен взглянул на него исподлобья, но наконец послушал и нехотя прислонил меч к стулу. Тейрис выдохнул и повернулся к паладинчику.

— Так, с одним разобрались, теперь с тобой.

— Да я вот тут… письмишко принёс, — скромно объяснил паладинчик и протянул свиток.

— Срочное?

— Да нет вроде, не по службе. Личное.

— Ну тогда кинь куда-нибудь, — махнул рукой Тейрис и радушно улыбнулся. — Скажи мне… как тебя зовут?

— Райнир.

— Скажи мне, Райнир, ты когда-нибудь ебался с дк?

— Не довелось, — вежливо ответил Райнир и чуть не добавил «сэр», но решил, что это некстати.

— В этом случае у нас есть предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться — самое время начать! — и Тейрис широким жестом указал на Рена. Рен моргнул.

— Прям щас? — уточнил паладинчик после недолгого раздумья.

— Ну видишь ли, пока он тебя не убил.

Райнир чуть порозовел и улыбнулся.

— Ну если вопрос стоит так, то почему бы и нет.

— Видишь! — радостно обратился Тейрис к Рену. — Всё решено, никаких проблем, можно никого не убивать.

Рен пару секунд мрачно смотрел на него, а потом не выдержал и ухмыльнулся.

— Не понимаю, каким образом это решает ту проблему, что ты не в состоянии закрыть дверь за засов, но возражений у меня нет.

— Не занудствуй, — отозвался Тейрис, забрался обратно на кровать и жестом поманил его к себе. Рен лёг рядом и Тейрис, улыбаясь, похлопал его ладонью по груди. — Ты псих, тихо сказал он в который раз, — ты же понимаешь, тебе надо лечиться.

— А я что делаю сейчас по-твоему? — так же тихо ответил Рен и получил тычок под бок.

— Инструкция, — объявил Тейрис, поворачиваясь к Райниру, который справлялся с процессом скидывания одежды со скоростью, наводившей на мысль, что этот парень всегда готов к неожиданным поворотам судьбы. — Тебя ждёт райское блаженство без особенных усилий с твоей стороны. — Рен беззвучно рассмеялся и закрыл глаза ладонью.

Райнир с некоторым сомнение бросил взгляд на те части дк, которые обещали ему райское блаженство. Тейрис махнул рукой.

— Я тебя умоляю, потрогаешь его пру раз и потом ещё сам будешь просить, чтоб он остановился.

— И я остановлюсь, когда ты попросишь, — проникновенно добавил Рен, убрав руку от лица и глядя на Райнира.

— Ннннет, — отчётливо возразил Тейрис. — Не остановишься, больной ты ублюдок. Инструкция гласит, что ты, Райнир, можешь попробовать использовать в качестве стоп-фразы слова «больной ты ублюдок». Если сказать это громко и чётко, иногда он может это услышать. Но если нет, а тебе порядком уже всё это развлечение остоебенило, просто прожми бабл. Хуй ему это не оторвёт, хотя в тот момент тебе вероятнее всего будет очень этого хотеться, но шарахнет его неслабо, и главное сила света вышвырнет его к едрёне матрёне, как говорит наш друг Тассариан, благослови свет этого добродетельного мертвеца.

— Вот значит, что ты обо мне думаешь, да? — с укоризной спросил Рен.

Тейрис развёл руками.

— Но ведь было же, было, больной ты ублюдок!

Райнир хихикнул, но осёкся, потому что Рен глянул на него как-то странно, уже без улыбки, а Тейрис отвернулся и паладинчику не было видно, какой взгляд он бросил на своего друга, но Рен пожал плечами и кивнул. А через мгновение Тейрис уже повернулся обратно и потянул его за руку.

— В бой, мой юный друг, — напутствовал он Райнира, — и не будь с ним нежен.

И действительно, потребовалось только прижаться, скользнуть своим телом по его, коснуться старых татуировок на груди, провести языком по ключице, и он был уже готов. Райнир услышал, как дк с силой втянул в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, почувствовал, как всё его тело напряглось, потом Рен отстранил его, посадил на себя верхом и провёл ладонями по его груди. Райнир смущённо хмыкнул и сказал:

— Я почему-то думал, что секс с дк это всегда кровь и всё такое.

Рен усмехнулся.

— Тогда сделаем всё по правилам.

Он пошарил рукой под подушкой и достал нож.

— У меня под подушкой нож, — ошеломлённо прокомментировал Тейрис. — Он спрятал под моей подушкой нож. Ты когда это сделал?!

— Сегодня, — бросил ему Рен, надрезая большой палец, и пока Тейрис продолжал бурчать себе под нос про психов с ПТСР, провёл линии кровью на щеках Райнира.

— Так ты себе представлял? — хрипло спросил Рен и Райнир только кивнул и через секунду застонал, опускаясь на его член. Рен с силой сжимал пальцами его бёдра, пачкая их кровью и тянул его сильнее к себе, Райнир запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза, и двигался, подчиняясь ритму, который задавал дк, и на секунду в его сознании мелькнула мысль — что я делаю? — но он не успел её додумать, когда услышал голос Рена:

— Посмотри на меня.

Он опустил голову, открыл глаза и встретился с синим ледяным взглядом.

— Смотри на меня, — повторил Рен и Райниру показалось, что он слышит голос прямо у себя в голове, но ему не нужно было повторять, он не мог оторвать взгляд. Он застонал и задвигался быстрее, Рен положил руку ему на шею и притянул к себе, Райнир на мгновение зажмурился, ища поцелуя, но снова услышал:

— Смотри на меня, паладин.

И он смотрел, глаза дк были совсем близко, и он не мог пошевелиться, не мог думать, мог только двигаться так, как от него требовалось, он начал задыхаться и не мог понять, от наслаждения или от страха, Рен одной рукой до боли сжимал его бедро, а другой крепко держал за шею, и дышал, хватая ртом воздух, Райнир не слышал больше ничего, кроме этого дыхания и не чувствовал ничего, кроме того, как дк двигается в нём, насаживает его на себя сильно, резко, краем сознания он понимал, что ему становится больно, но ни за что не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось, и он кончил, дрожа, обессиленный и задыхающийся, но дк продолжал держать его, и он послушно двигался, пока не почувствовал, как дк тоже содрогнулся, кончая, но не отпустил его, только сильнее прижал к себе, Райнир продолжал не отрываясь смотреть в его глаза и знал, что от него хотят — не уходить, сжать покрепче, провести пальцами по словно засветившимся слабым, едва уловимым светом татуировкам, слизнуть кровь с пальца, которым Рен, отпустив его шею, провёл по его губам и это не закончится никогда, ему даже не нужен перерыв, сейчас он снова затвердеет прямо в нём и снова заставит его двигаться, до тех пор, пока Райнир может...

— Рен!

Кто-то кричал как будто издалека.

— Рен, твою мать, РЕН!

Вдруг что-то изменилось, подёрнулось дымкой и на него за одно мгновение навалилась усталость, и боль, солёный вкус крови во рту, лицо дк дёрнулось, он заморгал, Райнир резко отстранился, Тейрис подтолкнул его и велел «слезай», Райнир с трудом сполз на кровать и упал, пытаясь отдышаться. А Тейрис ещё раз дал Рену по лицу.

— Блядь, Рен, приди в себя, уёбище ты тупое, свет всемогущий, больной ублюдок, что ж ты делаешь, сукин ты сын, мне надо было догадаться ещё когда ты начал мазать его кровью, ты совсем себя в руках держать не можешь?!

Пока Тейрис орал, Рен смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, а потом вдруг дёрнулся, зажмурился и закрыл лицо руками.

— Сукин сын… — продолжал бормотать себе под нос Тейрис.

— Всё, всё, — глухо ответил дк.

Тейрис ещё мгновение смотрел на него, а потом повернулся к Райниру.

— Ты как?

— Нормально, — попытался ответить Райнир, но только пошевелил губами. Пришлось откашляться, чтобы появился звук: — нормально. А что…

— Он тебя чуть не убил, балбес, — мягко сказал Тейрис.

Райнир растерянно смотрел на него.

— Он выжимал из тебя жизнь, — объяснил Тейрис. — Управлял тобой и пил твою жизнь. — Лицо у Тейриса вдруг сделалось ужасно виноватое, он потянулся и погладил Райнира по волосам. — Прости меня, это я мудак тупой не понял. С ним иногда бывает… с ними… с такими как он. Сначала всё было нормально, а потом он сорвался. Я не уследил, привык уже, думал, дурак, что ты почувствуешь, не подумал о том, что с тобой такое в первый раз. Я же ещё не слышал, что он тебе говорил, он же говорил с тобой, да?

Райнир кивнул. Ему стало холодно и тоскливо, он поёжился и Тейрис, оглянувшись, подобрал с пола упавшее одеяло из толстой плотной шерсти и накрыл его.

— Всё, всё хорошо, давай, отдохни.

Он подтянул Райнира и положил его с краю кровати, подальше от дк.

— Поспи, всё пройдёт. Он не нанёс тебе никакого вреда. Ну кроме… тьфу блядь… больно тебе?

— Немного, — отозвался Райнир. — Не то чтоб сильно.

— Ну хорошо. Блядь какой же я дурак… Прости меня. — И, помолчав, добавил тихо: — И его прости. Он не хотел… То есть он хотел конечно в тот момент, но на самом деле не хотел… Тьфу, свет всемогущий…

— Я понимаю, — еле слышно отозвался Райнир и слабо улыбнулся. Это странно, но кажется он понимал. Он так много чувствовал сейчас, что, похоже, чувствовал и это тоже. Но он больше не мог думать. Тейрис ещё что-то бормотал, а Райнир уже закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. Тейрис поправил на нём одеяло и повернулся к Рену. Тот уже убрал руки от лица и смотрел на него.

— Псих, — грустно сказал Тейрис.

Они помолчали, Тейрис чувствовал себя уставшим, и виноватым, и злым и не мог найти слов. Но первым заговорил Рен.

— Только с тобой я могу себя контролировать.

— Нет, — всё так же грустно ответил Тейрис, — не можешь. Просто я могу.

Рен кивнул, как-то почти робко поднял руку и коснулся пальцами щеки Тейриса.

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

— Ты… ты…

— Да просто раньше не было повода сказать.

— То есть тебе понадобилось чуть не заебать насмерть незнакомого паладина, чтобы представился удачный случай сказать, что ты меня любишь?!

— Псих, — опередил его Рен. — Я знаю. Прости меня.

— У него проси прощения.

— Попрошу, если он захочет слушать.

— Я же захотел. — Тейрис улыбнулся. — Хотя конечно возможно это потому, что я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
